Boys Will Be Boys
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Two Twilights thought they could have a pleasant Valentine's/Hearts and Hooves Day double date alongside their respective boyfriends... Oh how wrong they were. One-shot. Happy Valentine's Day!


**AN: As always, recommend you read AJBS before this fic to understand the male love interest much better. Happy Valentine's Day, my friends!**

* * *

"- Couldn't even be bothered giving her flowers."

"You didn't even bother writing _her_ a poem!"

Twilight - or rather, the both of them - collectively sighed, the Equestria in human form glancing at her alternate version in exasperated sympathy. One nice day out for Valentine/Hearts and Hooves, they thought, and of all days, of course, their boyfriends couldn't resist bickering on this double date... Which was suppose to be _pleasant._

 _Shame on us for thinking either could behave themselves..._ Pony Twilight thought in wry amusement, resting a head on her forehead. Human Twilight, meanwhile, fidgeted slightly in her seat beside her restless Valentine, glancing nervously at the heads turning towards the scene of two bearded yellow teenagers practically shouting about how awful the other was.

"Spike burned it before I could give it to her!"

"You're blaming the dog now?"

"He's a dragon!"

Human Twilight leaned forward to her counterpart, frowning in concern. "I'm still trying to grow accustomed to this."

Her Equestrian self smiled slightly, their voices low over the shouting match between their headache-inducing boys. "It'll take a while. Trust me." Go on a nice double date in Sunset's world, they said. It will be fun, they said. A nice romantic celebration for how long they've been together respectfully, they thought.

And of course, as ever, the two Stardusts decide today of all days to bicker like children. Pony Twilight shouldn't really be surprised; it was a trend between the two boys. Neither could stand one another for some reason. Oh, she knew the reason. Self-loathing. And Twilight almost dreaded their interactions at times since it brought back Stardust's lack of self-worth tenfold, especially considering how long Twilight has tried to help him become a better person.

But right now, the only sympathy the alicorn-in-human-form felt towards was the shy glasses-wearing counterpart of hers. She and this world's Stardust have only begun dating recently, while pony Twilight and her Stardust - or Jack, as she likes to personally call him - were together for almost two years by now. She didn't deserve her Hearts and Hooves Day to be squandered because their respective boyfriends were arguing over the fact they apparently treat their significant others better.

"And now you're ruining the date!"

 _"I_ am?! You're the one who started it!"

"The Hell I did!"

Enough was enough.

"You know Twilight," The equine version spoke up quite suddenly, "I wonder if either Flash or Timber are seeing anyone today. Maybe we should-"

Worked like a charm.

Cyan eyes whirled disbelieving at their respective partners.

"You wouldn't dare-!"

"Not those two clowns-!"

"I don't know, maybe they won't start acting like children on what's suppose to be a day about treating their significant others." Twilight took some admitted smugness at her Stardust's gaping expression, winking playfully towards her human self. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Catching on, a small humoured smile emerged on the other's face. She nodded. "I might have to concur, Twilight. After all, they've both proven themselves to be quite respectful young men."

"Sentry's a bland cardboard-!"

"Timber's an egocentric clown-!"

"Not to mention," Pony Twilight continued with the teasing, speaking conversationally, "They are gentlemen in their own right."

 _"They're not gentlemen!"_

Both Twilight smirked at their boyfriends' indignation, human Twilight speaking next with mock-thought, violet eyes regarding the ceiling. "And at the very least, they wouldn't begin arguments over petty things instead of having a good time with their partners."

This time, both Stardusts had nothing to say.

And both Twilights shared triumphant glints in their eyes, the pony version saying with a hint of meaning to it, "Maybe, just maybe, if two certain other boys learnt how to _behave themselves_ for _Hearts and Hooves Day,_ we should reconsider checking up on our favourite rockstar and camp counselor, wouldn't you say?" Both girls regarded their stunned boys with knowing looks. Disgruntled, the two Stardust stared at the table's surface and muttered collectively.

 _"Sorry Twilight..."_

Bingo.

Nodding in satisfaction, human Twilight plopped both elbows on the surface and commented casually, "Maybe they should shake on it. A way to solidify that they won't argue for the rest of the date, Twilight?"

Other Twilight grinned lightly. "That sounds perfect Twilight. Jack?"

"What do you say Stardust?"

Both tall boys across the table gave one another stares of ire. But to the girls' relief, two yellow hands eventually gripped and shook on it. And with that, human and pony-in-human-form Twilight shared amused yet ecstatic grins. Pain in the posteriors the two may be at times, all it took was the combination of their girlfriends to have them stop squabbling and start enjoying their time together.

Works like a charm.

And as a reward, the human Twilight pecked her Stardust's right cheek lightly, smiling at his pleased yet embarrassed mumble. Pony Twilight glanced at an eyebrow-raising Jack... With a small smirk creeping on his features.

Oh no. She recognized that look. What was he planning this time-?

Little time there was to react at the boy suddenly grasping her shoulders and mashing his lips against hers passionately. Stunned, yet not too protesting, Twilight noted from the corner of her widened eyes the other Stardust gaping in annoyance, and following suit with a much less experience Twilight, who blushed more brightly than her pony self at such a crass display of affection.

Both girl shared rolled eyes, exasperated but fond expressions at the evident showing off, embracing their respective competitive boys in the make out session. Really, it's the thought that counts... Showing off how much they care for their significant other more aside.

 _Boys will be boys._


End file.
